


1 in the morning

by kuro_shinji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Confessions, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_shinji/pseuds/kuro_shinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1 in the morning and Daichi is in front of his door, asking if Sugawara loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 in the morning

* * *

 

 

While they were kind of bestfriends since their first year of high school, they never really put their relationship into words.And Sugawara is content because if Daichi would say that they were bestfriends, without a doubt, it will be painful for him. Because uncertainty is better than being certain that he has no chance. So when Daichi showed up at his door at 1 in the morning, breathless, clearly from running and asking him if he loves the boy, Sugawara didn't really know what to say.

 

"What? Do you seriously ran your way here just to ask me that?"

 

"I'm serious. This thing just hit me just now. So I'd really appreciate it if you can give me an answer, preferably a positive one."

 

"It's 1 in the morning, Daichi! Go home!"

 

Fortunately for Daichi, Sugawara's dad was up when he came and offered to send him home. 

 

"I know you love my son, but seriously young man, cut him some slack. It's 1 in the morning and you came here running. Cut yourself some slack. It's 1 in the morning and I have to send you home, cut **_me_** some slack!"

 

Never in his life has Daichi lost for words. Seriously, it's 1 in the morning and I ran there running and asked him if he loves me? I really am an idiot. But Sugawara in pajamas really is cute.

 

"I really want to strangle you right now for making that face while thinking about my son."

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi arrived late for the morning practice the next day, because he is still embarrassed by his actions last night. The fact that Suga told Asahi what happened didn't help either. For the first time since they know each other, Asahi made him speechless and lost for words to strike back. Damn Asahi and all the snide remarks he learnt from Nishinoya. _You were supposed to be Jesus, Asahi! Know your own roles!_

 

"Suga, about yesterday.. Uh.."

 

" We will talk about this after practice, Daichi."

 

And so Daichi waited, very patiently for the practice to be over. But it doesn't help much because 1. The practice is gonna be hours long because it's holiday so no school, more time to practice. 2. Sugawara. Seriously, what is he? How could someone be that lovely and attractive without even trying? 

 

Daichi spent his time more spiking balls than receiving and his spikes are all strong and hard to receive, courtesy of his own frustration of waiting for the practice to finish. Tanaka was clearly more fired up and the thing with Tanaka is, he has the power to make everyone else fired up too. 

 

The practice extended way more that they were originally planned. Daichi is not amused. _Damn you, Tanaka and your mood making ability! And why do I have to pay for meat buns again? You pay them, baldy!_

 

* * *

 

 

"He falls hard, didn't he?"

 

"Yeah, no kidding! Did you see his face when we said we're gonna practice a little more? Seriously, I should have took a picture right then."

 

"You guys won't be laughing if it were you."

 

"But coach, you were the one who agreed we can extend our practice time!"

 

"Because he is flying in the sky with the wing of love and I have no progress or whatsoever with-"

 

Ukai didn't finished his sentence. Tanaka and Nishinoya has both forgotten the whole issue with Daichi and went to comfort Ukai. Apparently, Takeda-sensei is too dense that even dense is an understatement.

 

* * *

 

Daichi, for all of his impatience for answer since yesterday, found himself helplessly searching for words to say to Sugawara on their way home together. And Sugawara is oddly quiet but somehow pleased. Suga just loves teasing Daichi and Daichi know it. But Suga didn't really like to see Daichi flustered for long so he finally gave Daichi the answer. Not without dragging it first, though.

 

"We know each other for what, almost 3 years now?"

 

Daichi just hummed to the question. 

 

"And we've been really close in that short amount of time too."

 

"Hmm.."

 

"What do people think of us?"

 

"Hmm? I don't know."

 

"I see. The team thinks we are their second parents. Our parents thinks we're dating. Other people think we're bestfriends."

 

"Hmm.. I see. Is that so?"

 

"You really won't listen to anything if it doesn't interest you,huh?"

 

"I suppose so."

 

A sigh and Daichi is starting to feel guilty.

 

"Just for-"

 

"I love you, you know. Been loving you since we first met. I was just surprised when you asked me if I love you yesterday. Because I never even thought of confessing or doing anything about my feelings. I thought you only think of me as your bestfriend, regardless the fact that we are too close to be one. And the fact that you are very clueless when it comes to this kind of thing didn't help much."

 

"I thought of your presence beside me as an obvious thing. You know, like something that is meant to be, like it was set like that. Umm, I don't really know the word for it but it feels like that even though I only know you for three years. But last night, something happened and it just strike me. What if one day you just disappeared? What if one day you are no longer beside me? And I was so scared of it that I ran to your house, to ask if you will be by my side forever."

 

"You know, Daichi. That wasn't what you asked last night. You just asked me if I love you or not and you want a positive answer, if it was possible."

 

"Isn't love means you will always be together forever?"

 

"If it's from both sides, yes."

 

"Oh! I love you too!"

 

"Then I guess we will be together forever, at least if nothing happens. Or until you found someone else you love."

 

"I can say nothing about the future with 100% certainty. But I can at least say that right now, I don't think I will love anyone else because you're just perfect for me."

 

Sugawara know Daichi is not lying and he is serious. And if there is anything that he could wish for, he wish those words will stay true. For all eternity, if possible.

 

"Ehem! Daichi-kun, I really hope you are not planning to do anything to my son with those hands of yours that is on his shoulders. Because it would be a shame if you suddenly can't play volleyball for the next few days, wouldn't it?"

 

Daichi ran to his home that evening for the fear that someone might really run after him and do something to his hands.

 

* * *

 

 

"What actually happened last night?"

 

"There was this drama about a sick girl and her bestfriend. The girl had to go to America for treatment and it was sad because they both thought they will be together forever and-"

 

"You ran to my house at 1 in the morning because of some drama on the tv? "

 

"What? It was so sad and very relatable, okay!"

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what is this, I just typed it and posted it. But my headcanon is Daichi and Take-chan really are dense. But Daichi is the type that would go for it once they got it, hence his actions in this fic. And I just love Sugawara too much that I think his parents must loves him too much so I made his dad a doting father. Kudos and comments are really appreciated and thank you for reading ^^ you can find me on tumblr : kuroshinjithings   
> i'll be happy to chat ^^


End file.
